Fixing more than just the sink
by Milady29
Summary: Chicago Fire 3x15. Matt comes over to fix the sink but after Gabby offers to put his clothes in the dryer, they fix more than just the sink.


**To all my sweet Twitter friends, I hope this is what you wanted to see. Enjoy! X **

''It is an easy fix…'' Matt said as he got up again and taped the faucet and Gabby tried to look around when it suddenly started to spray water, right at him and his shirt and the waist of jeans were soaked just a few seconds later.

''Aah!'' matt said as he reached out and stopped the water. Gabby tried to keep her laughter in but giggled then as it looked so funny. Matt sighed deep and she tried to keep her laughter away from him but laughed then again and slowly he started to laugh as well.

''let me get you a towel.'' She said then and she walked to the bathroom, still softly giggling. She missed these moments with him, she missed him. She grabbed one of the towels and walked back to the kitchen, surprised as Matt was turned to the sink again, but with his back bare this time and he turned around.

''I uh…can you put my shirt in the dryer?'' He asked.

''oh…yeah…sure.'' She smiled, trying not the look at his toned chest, one of the things she had always loved the most about him. She took the shirt and smiled then.

''You know…if you want your pants in the dryer too….''

''I uh…okay.'' He said then and she wasn't sure if she had to look the other way while he was here in his underwear but as she had seen him naked so many times…it felt weird looking away. She took his jeans from him and walked away with his clothes and walked back to the bathroom, where the washer and dryer were and he put the clothes in and as she looked in the mirror, she suddenly saw how red her face was and she let go of an nervous giggle. She walked back to the kitchen then and saw him standing by the sink.

''Fixed.'' He said then and he took the tap and sprayed some water on her and she laughed.

''What are you doing?'' She laughed loud.

''I figured that if your clothes got wet…you would get undressed too.'' He said cheeky, biting his lip and before Gabby could say anything, he sprayed more water on her and she pulled of her shirt, coming close to him and kissing him, their hands caressing each other's bare backs and his hand met her bra.

Easily she unhooked it with one hand and the lacy bra dropped on the floor.

''Don't we have a bedroom for this?'' She whispered then and she jumped up, her laid around him, his arms holding her as he carried her to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed, kissing her as he stripped the jeans from her legs.

She pulled his underwear down and kissed him again and he tugged her underwear down as well.

He laid down on top of her and they kissed and rolled over the bed, kissing and caressing each other and she held his hair, almost pulled it as he was kissing her nipples, playing with her breasts.

This was what she had missed so much. She had missed him so much and enjoying each other so much, they felt like fools that they had ever broken up.

They kissed, his hand between her legs and it felt so good, she put her hand against the backboard of the bed, almost crushing her hand against is as she kept kissing him. It was so good.

''Oh Matt…'' She moaned then as he stopped kissing and his hand moved away between her legs and slowly he moved into her, gently and she hooked her legs around his waist, pulling closer again and they kissed, his pelvic moving and as they stopped kissing, they were both moaning and her hands were on his back, her nails almost digging into his flesh, it was so good, it was so passionate.

A little later. Both, panting as they laid on her bed, against each other under the blanket, they heard the front door open and Brett walking in. Matt looked at Gabby, shocked and she pushed him under the blanket, all the way down where were some extra pillows and Brett could not see her when the door swung open, Matt almost holding his breath as he was worried about Brett finding him.

''Hey, why are you in bed?'' He heard Brett say.

''I had the worst headache….'' Gabby said then and Matt tried to be as still as he could.

''Oh uh…okay.''

''Matt fixed the sink, you can use I again.'' Gabby said then, rubbing over her head to make her story a little more believable.

''Just call me if you need anything.'' Brett said and she closed the door. Gabby started to giggle softly as Matt kissed her toe and crawled up under the blanket, his lips tracing her lip, then her hip and over her tummy between her breasts until his lips finally met her mouth again and they shared a kiss when they heard footsteps and Matt crawled back under the blanket.

''Gabby why was this in the kitchen?'' Brett asked then, holding up the lace bra.

''I…I….It was uncomfortable and I removed it while making lunch.'' She lied.

''Oh uh…okay.'' Brett said.

She closed the door again and Gabby pulled the blanket aside, Matt still curled up under there. He laughed at her and they shared a passionate kiss. Suddenly she heard Brett cheering excited in the kitchen that the sink was indeed fixed.

''Looks like you fixed the sink.'' She whispered then.

''Looks like we fixed us.'' He smirked then and shared a another kiss, knowing that their love would be forever now.

* * *

NOTE: Matt came to fix the sink but he and Gabby fixed a whole lot more.

This is what Twitter conversations lead to, haha. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked this story and please leave a review with what you thought!


End file.
